Snap
by Brazi2
Summary: A young photographer tries to find her grandfather, and accidentally stumbles onto Hogwarts. Will she find out that she's not an ordinary muggle after all? (serious writers block, currently writing different scenes happening later on.)
1. 1

Snap  
  
Snap *  
  
A flash of light illuminated the dark, grass field for a fraction of a second as a tall, brown haired girl took a picture of the fading sunset, which cast a dim screen of orange and red across the sky. Soon it would be gone and blindness would take over her eyes until they settle to the change of scene. The "Keep Out" sign didn't intrigue her, nor did the moldering ruins. The girl, named Crimson Throne, could not tell that such a magical place lay just before her light brown eyes, even though she was looking straight at it, all she could see was the slowly sinking sun behind the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
She sat down on the dry, yellow part of the grass and looked at her feet blankly as she thought, I would do anything to go back home, but I can't just leave now. I have to find grandpa if it's the last thing I do. What did he mean when he left when I was just a kid? BJ changed her position so that her slender arms were hugging her knees. He told me to find the key. I can't figure it out, it doesn't make sense. Key to what? I wish I knew where he was so I could ask him. Psh, that'd be stupid. If I knew where he was then I wouldn't be looking for him.  
  
She looked up and the sun was peeking back at her from under the horizon. She sat, thinking for a while, until finally the last strip of sun vanished. The wispy clouds, however, kept the dark red glow, which would soon fade away also. The water reflected the underside of the clouds and gave an unusual site. Seizing the opportunity, BJ hoisted up her camera, dangling loosely around her neck, and held it up to her eye. Snap*. Another picture was taken. Satisfied, she pulled herself to her feet and started to walk towards the ruins. But as soon as she reached the "Keep Out" sign, she suddenly remembered an important thing she had to do. Obviously she wasn't sure what it was, being there wasn't really anything she had to do, but hurried off nonetheless in the opposite direction. Hogwarts was surrounded by tons of different spells to keep away muggles.  
  
Crimson hurriedly made her way across the field and almost tripped on a mossy stone. It was so dark now that she could hardly see what was in front of her. She looked behind herself and saw the clouds disappearing into the sky. There wasn't a single sound that she could hear except the soft thumping of her feet and the occasional rustle of a tree.  
  
Now passing the invisible Hagrid, the gamekeeper's hut, she found her way from which she came. Noticing the familiar path, she slowed her steady jog to a walk. Keeping a watchful eye, she put her hands behind her head and looked at her surroundings. The tall trees passed by, standing proud and gallantly, their shadows looking down on her as if asking for a challenge. The sky started to fill with bright, shiny stars one by one as the dim moon gleamed gaily upon them, welcoming their arrival. The stars winked at Crimson like they were granting her hope and joy during her journey that was awaiting her in the near, blurry future.  
  
Crimson looked at the ground and tried to remember exactly where she was going and what the urgent thing she had to do was. Her feet moved in and out of her eyesight as she walked on. Do I have to go to a meeting? No, what kind of a meeting would I go to anyways. Maybe I forgot something. She stopped and knelt down on one knee, taking her backpack off of her right shoulder. After opening it, she took out random items such as film, clothes, and crackers. She laid them on the ground beside her and examined them. Satisfied, she stuffed them messily into the backpack once more. Nope, everything's there. Pulling it back onto her shoulder, she started her walk again. Oh well, whatever it is can wait.  
  
Her camera, which she put inside her backpack when she checked it, was now bumping against her film, making a clinking noise. Oook, that could get annoying. For the second time, Crimson knelt down on her knee and started to unzip the backpack to rearrange her camera so that it wouldn't be so noisy, but before she was even halfway through unzipping it, she noticed a vinaceous, oval stone much resembling a golf ball. She re-zipped her backpack and started to reach for the unusual rock. Huh, that's interesting. As soon as her finger touched the stone, the forest disappeared and an overwhelming feeling overcame her. She felt as though something was jerking her forward. Her feet left the ground, finger still attached to the stone. Blazing wind and a mix of soft, swirling colors surrounded her, as if going through a tornado. Her backpack nearly slid off her shoulder. She twisted and turned in all sorts of directions, but her finger wouldn't leave the stone. Then suddenly it was all gone, and the next thing she knew she was lying on a cold, stone floor in the middle of a big room with doors and stairs. The oval stone fell next to her with a loud crack that echoed throughout the giant room and bounced off the wall back to her.  
  
She looked around, panicking, trying to figure out where she was exactly. She stood, grabbing the backpack, which was also lying on the floor, by the shoulder strap. There were footsteps coming from one of the halls ahead of her and a soft meow/growl was joining along with them. Unfortunately, Mrs. Norris, Argus Filch's cat, heard the sound that came from the stone when it hit the floor. The dreadful cat was tempting Filch to see what "hooligan" was still roaming around the halls of Hogwarts. Crimson and them were a ways apart still. Realizing this, she jolted towards the back of the stairs, being careful not to make much sound with her feet. Remembering the stone, still lying in the same spot on the floor, she turned back and grabbed it so that it wouldn't be found. Running back to the stairs, she crouched down low inside the shadows. She wasn't going to take the chance of being caught in a place that she probably wasn't supposed to be.  
  
Filch and Mrs. Norris, who was bouncing along side her master's feet keeping a watchful eye, was mere feet away from her. As they got closer, she scrunched herself up even tighter. Sweat started to build up in her rolled up hands. But the close footsteps stopped dead in their tracks. Filch was looking around himself, examining the shadows closely.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the footsteps go back the way they came from. Raspy mumblings came from Filch's mouth. A door closed. That was Crimson's sign that they were gone. She got out from underneath the stairs and looked up the long railing. She put her hand gently then tightly on it and slowly put one foot on a step, gripping the rail for dear life (who knows why) and made her way up the tall steps, looking at her feet almost the whole way.  
  
When she reached the top, she looked back behind her and examined the room for herself from a higher viewpoint. She turned her head back, with kind of a shocked and confused expression on her face.  
  
Looking to her left, she saw the door in which Filch and his sneaky companion were loathing around. Then, looking to her right, she saw a much wider door, giving it a look of importance. Using her good sense of direction, she tiptoed towards the door, her heart racing, but she was much calmer then before. She gripped the cold handle, not sure whether do turn it and reveal what lay behind, or to leave before she got herself in a tight spot. The handle cooled the sweat off her hands. Live young, take chances, and make stupid decisions. Reminding herself of this, she turned the handle slowly and creaked the door open. Surprisingly, it didn't make much noise at all. 


	2. 2

Chap. 2  
  
She found herself in a room full of even more stairs than the last. She closed the door behind her and moved herself to the middle of the floor. Well at least I'm not being hunted anymore. While turning around in a circle, taking her time, she feasted her eyes upon the painting covered walls and the dozens of staircases. All of a sudden, she heard a noise that sounded like a car starting up coming from above her. She looked up and saw one of the staircases making its way to another wall.  
  
Not knowing what happened exactly, she took her first instinct and made a loud, high-pitched scream. Her reaction frightened herself. She clapped her hands over her mouth and moved her eyes frantically back and forth. She wasn't sure whether someone heard her or not. With a scream that loud of coarse someone heard me!  
  
Indeed, someone did hear her. Three people in fact. Professor Snape, the potions teacher, who was also patrolling the halls, was shuffling through the passageways to get to where the scream supposedly came from. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no." she whispered to herself while looking for a place to hide herself. Much to her dismay, there were no shadows to cover herself in. She couldn't hide behind a staircase again, being it could shift at any moment. Alright maybe I was wrong. Now I feel like I committed a crime. Oh damn it! What did I get myself into?!  
  
She didn't know that there were other people watching her. Underneath an invisibility cloak were Harry Potter and his best friend, Ron Weasley, who had to slouch to keep his feet from showing. Of coarse, they were on another "adventure", if you will. They had been watching her since they saw her appear in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Harry, don't you think we ought to do something? If Snape catches her then who knows what will happen." Ron whispered to Harry, still watching the stranger.  
  
"But we don't even know who she is. She might do something drastic." Replied Harry.  
  
Deciding she still had a little time to think through everything that happened in the last 10 minutes, she thought: Moving staircases?! What kind of a place is this?! I got it! I'm just asleep, and all I have to do is wake myself up.  
  
"Yes, just...wake yourself up, and you'll be back outside on the ground." She whispered to herself. Snape's footsteps were getting closer. BJ flung her fist formed hand towards her forehead. Over and over she did this, and each time failed. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the large room. Another staircase shifted its position. With both of her hands this time she made jazz hands and looked them over. In an instant she whacked herself faster and faster repeatedly.  
  
"What do you think she's doing?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, either she's trying to make the voices stop or what we've got here is a mental case." Joked Ron. They both had moved closer to get a better look.  
  
BJ stopped hitting herself and put her hands down by her side, with her eyes and nose squinching, eyebrows furrowed. Pain was searing through her forehead.  
  
She widened her eyes back open and looked at the door where the last staircase had moved to. Snape's footsteps were coming from that door, and he didn't seem too far away.  
  
"Ron, you're right. We can't let her get caught. I have a plan. Better make more room under this cape." Harry was whispering so softly as to not be heard that Ron could barely make out what he was saying. (Good ol' Harry. Always there to be the hero.)  
  
"I hope you're right. But if we get caught then I'm blaming you." Ron made a weird face between sarcastic and the look you get when you just barfed.  
  
Harry and Ron scooted behind Crimson and hesitated. They turned their heads to face each other and nodded as if they were about to deactivate a bomb. They threw the invisibility cloak over her and Ron put his hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't scream again. At that moment, Snape appeared in the doorway, breathing hard. Crimson didn't know what was going on. Noticing that Snape didn't seem to see anything, she played along. Snape turned away, having the same reaction as Filch did. Another door slammed shut. Immediately, Crimson pulled Ron's hand off her mouth and ran out of the cloak. She turned around and looked, but saw nothing there. Her hands were getting sweaty again.  
  
"Who's there?" she wimpered. Harry and Ron took off the cloak they were under. 


	3. 3

Just a note from (¯`·._.·Brazi2·._.·´¯) (thanks Brooks for the thing. NEVER GONNA USE IT AGAIN I SWEAR AHAHAHAHAH) alrighty yall. I don't really know what's gonna happen next. Kinda like writer's block but not really. I know what's gonna happen later on, but not now. So sorry if I don't update in a while.  
  
Another AN: ok like I wrote more on this chapter after the not sure bout telling part but I didn't save it for some reason (guess I forgot) and now I lost all that hard work so I have to start it over again. (Sorry) it's not going to be as good as it was before but whatever. Oh and um, I kinda changed the name of the girl to Crimson, it used to be Betty Jean (BJ) but whatever.  
  
Chap 3  
  
"Oh my gosh! Where'd you come from!?" she staggered back a ways.  
  
"See, I told you she'd do something drastic." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Aw, relax. She's just...surprised, that's all." Ron smiled at the stunned stranger. He walked forward with his hand stretched out. Crimson looked dumbfounded. She took his hand anyways. "I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you." Harry had rolled the invisibility cloak into a ball and set it in his bag that was hanging on his shoulder. He stood next to Ron and put his hand out as well when Crimson and Ron were done shaking hands.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." They shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you both too. Er, I'm Crimson. Crimson Throne. Can you tell me where I am exactly?"  
  
"Uhh. Can I talk to you, over there?" Ron took Harry by the arm and dragged him a few feet from Crimson. "I don't know if we can tell her or not Harry."  
  
Harry took a double take at BJ. "Well, she's going to find out anyways. Might as well tell her now." Ron nodded and they walked back to their previous spots.  
  
"You're...at Hogwarts." Ron hesitated. His hair swayed as if there was a slight breeze, but Harry's was quite untidy as usual.  
  
"What's a Hogwarts?" She sounded sarcastic, but serious at the same time. Setting her bag down, she placed her hands hands on her hips.  
  
"It's a school of Witchcraft and Wizardy." Harry acted like this unusual event happened almost every day. He took it very calmly and sounded bored. His glasses slid a bit off his nose, and the way the moonlight was hitting them, you could see a mess of fingerprints smeared all over the lens. He took them off and cleaned them with his robe.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you said Witchcraft and Wizardry." She chuckled and sorta smirked, reminding Ron of Draco.  
"Ya, that's what he said." Ron sneered this, as he was thinking of his least favorite person in the world. (Well almost his least favorite. We mustn't forget Voldemort.) He looked away, seeming bored, like Harry, but he actually wasn't.  
  
Crimson went bug eyed. Sliding her hands off her hips slowly, she made a twist of a gasp and a sigh and started falling backwards, after having her eyes roll upward of coarse, and hit the floor once more, knocking her unconcious. Her vision went black. 


	4. 4

Chap 4  
  
A/N ok sorry if this will bug you but in parts of my story I'll go from her point of view to if it were me who where telling it like a fairy tale and from my point of view. Hope u don't mind cus I do that sometimes.  
  
Although unconcious, so she thought, she could hear voices questioning and answering. They sounded very far away, but easily heard. She recognized Ron and Harry's voices, and the rest were a mystery. It was obviously morning. The sunlight appeared red and orange from through her eyelids. They seemed especially heavy compared to every other morning when her body refused to arouse. Another voice was deep and soothing, making a sigh every once and a while. It was a man, breathing his words. It seemed oddly familiar. There were two others. A lady, seeming awfully worried and busy, and a young girl around her own age who didn't seem as optimistic as you would think. She was very scolding to the boys.  
  
Unknowingly, Crimson started to mutter about strange things such as peanut butter sandwiches and toilets.  
  
"Listen, she's saying something." Said the girl, hushing everyone down. Crimson could hear feet shuffling over towards her, and was wondering why they were around her when she wasn't saying anything at all. (She was, if u weren't paying attention earlier.)  
  
"Golf balls? What the heck would she want with golf balls?" Ron was confused, like he is most of the time. No one in the room could understand what it was that she was trying to explain. They knew nothing of what had happened on the outskirts of the Hogwarts castle on yesterday's evening with the incident of the portkey. Crimson was suddenly aware of the searing pain coming from the hard bump on the back of her head.  
  
"Ouch!" Crimson sat upright, one hand on the lump. This took the audience by surprise, except for Professor Dumbledore, the wise person he is. Many experiences in the past had made him almost all knowing and understanding. He stood there, with his usual grin. The rest had scooted back, giving her some room, then crowded back around her with wide eyes, inspecting her appearance. Eyelids losing most of its weight, she opened them slowly, blinking vigorously.  
  
She found herself on a comfortable white bed with thick sheets, and many faces peering at her. She was about to go into a panic, but settled herself down before anyone noticed, leaving only a flinch and sort of a spasm as a clue of how much she wanted to scream.  
  
Madame Pomfrey, the worrywart she is, had stopped rushing about the stone covered room and left the other patients to tend to her care. A wet cloth and water served Crimson's needs, even though it wasn't necessary.  
  
Apparently, the pounding in the back of her head managed to venture towards the forehead, giving a nagging headache. Madame Pomfrey propped up her pillows for her to sit upright, then scuttled along to the bed across from Crimson's, where a girl in robes with blue lining was bawling. Her arm appeared to be producing green scales.  
  
The eager watchers, who had been hesitant for the while, being she was a muggle, came with sudden interest and started overflowing her with silly questions, except for Professor Dumbledore, who seemed to be very calm, or he was just lost in another world, seeing he wasn't focusing his eyes on anything specific.  
  
A horrid screech came from the girl as becoming a lizard climbed nearer towards her shoulder. Attention was obviously a need to the selfish bloat.  
  
The questions blew right past her. Crimson always had the attention span of a rodent. Her mind was on a vacation, supposingly, stopping every once and a while to look at sites of the outdoors, her parents, grandfather, messy room, and Ron and Harry. It came back just in time to hear a question from the voice she recognized as the girl who was scolding Harry and Ron earlier. She looked at the frizzy-brown haired girl as she asked an obvious question indeed. "How did you get in here?" The reply was simple, or not as simple as you would have hoped.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly." Remembering the golf-ball stone, she reached down to her backpack, which was lying on the floor beside the bed. After unzipping it, she rummaged through her belongings. Few things she took out. Her camera and film was it. They took up much space and were hard to look around. Moments later, she small rock was found, and she jerked it out enthusiastically, as it would explain everything. She described the tunnel of watercolor and landing inside the castle, giving detail of what happened in between and before and after. 


	5. 5

Chap 5  
  
A/N: I once had a friend named Wyde. He owned Mr. Sparkly, the unicorn. Just thought I'd let you know. Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
It wasn't a very long story, but it might have been, being the whiny child from across the room so rudely intentionally interrupted Crimson. The groans were shoved off and ignored eventually, which I bet really ticked the now half lizard. (Madame Pomfrey was doing everything she could, really.) I hope she looks into a mirror, because that might really throw her into a panic. (Hehe () Anyways, she went into excruciating detail, though it wasn't really necessary, but being the artistic person she is, she felt she had to do it. Crimson was very into it. She hadn't said it all over in her head before, and so it was even exciting to her. Suddenly a healing potion flew off a shelf and shattered to pieces on the floor and a grandfather clock went all wacky and made the gong like noise over and over as its hands made their way all over the face. Shock was shown from the watcher's eyes, but then again, it's not like this couldn't happen every day considering its Hogwarts, but ok. The room was full of silence, making a small ringing sound in Crimson's ear. She took this small moment of distraction to take a better look at the old man with a long beard and a cloak that looked like he could trip on it any moment. He looked very familiar to her, but she couldn't quite figure out where she had seen him before. He turned. When their eyes met, there was a correlation. She flopped back onto the pillows. This girl must get seasickness a lot. Poor dear. Anyways, Madame Pomfrey once again came to her needs. The wet cloth was once again conveniently placed on the bedside table.  
thought "Where have I seen him before? end   
  
The bottle pieces on the floor started to rattle, and before you knew it, the bottle remade itself and placed it back on the shelf where it laid before. Like I said, Hogwarts has many different charms placed on things.  
  
"So anyways—"Everyone turned back around. "That was very interesting. That rock must be a portkey." Mentioned Hermione.  
  
"What's your name again?" asked Harry, who had found himself a comfortable chair to wait on.  
  
"Crimson Throne." She answered shyly.  
  
"Oh yeah. Hey, isn't that a camera?" he questioned, pointing at the 35 milliter Minolta sitting by her leg. (Crimson's prized possession.) "Colin Creevey has one like it."  
  
She decided not to ask who that was. "Ya, I like to take pictures." You could tell she wasn't really talkative after the potion incident.  
The girl from across the room was flaking off her scales and normal skin was evident again. Madame Pomfrey made sure she was ok and acting normal, then she scooted her out the door. It was sad to see her go. Without her whimpers and groans it seemed quiet and dull. Fortunately, she peeked back in cautiously to listen to their conversation, cautious as to not disturb Madame Pomfrey. It was an appealing feeling to know she was interested in the story. You know the feeling you get when you know someone's trying to listen in on something not personal, thinking that they're not noticed? Well I love it, haha.  
  
Anyways, it went on and on like that, people asking questions about her personal life. Professor Dumbledore kept quiet until the last embarrassing question was asked. Then, he spoke up.  
  
"Miss Throne, would you please come with me?" he wasn't specific why, but he spun around quickly, not waiting for Crimson to get out of the very comfortable bed and follow. She hurried frantically to catch up to him.  
  
The girl peeking through the door panicked through the halls trying to get away without being noticed. Professor Dumbledore led the way in the opposite direction of the girl, hardly taking notice of the moving pictures on the wall. Crimson, on the other hand, gawked at them and was about to ask a question about them, but Dumbledore raised a hand to stop her. The thing was, he didn't even turn around to see that she was going to ask a question.  
  
"All of your questions will be answered or explained when we get to my office. It shouldn't be long now." They rounded a few more corners, and the moving portraits eyed them with curiosity until they reached a large door with a gargoyle statue by it. (I forgot what statue was by it but if it's something else plz tell me.) Dumbledore bent down and whispered to the gargoyle. "Polyjuice." Suddenly, the gargoyle came to life and jumped aside for them to open the door.  
  
Crimson was baffled at how that just happened, but she restrained herself from looking too shocked. They entered a hefty room with unfamiliar knick-knacks packed on shelves. There was a beautiful phoenix resting on a perch, which appeared to be asleep. Dumbledore glided across the room to a desk with a quill and parchment settled on it and many other items. He sat in a big, winged chair and motioned for Crimson to sit in the chair across from him.  
  
He leaned forward and blinked. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Crimson. I'm Albus Dumbledore." His eyes glinted as he waited for her response.  
  
" 


End file.
